


Kids? (Bonus fic)

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, M/M, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, m/m relationship   
> **Author’s Notes:** This falls about 13 years after Hogwarts.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“OK, so you know how you guys want kids?” Lily Luna Potter asked one evening. She, her two brothers, their significant others, and various other relatives were gathered at the Burrow for Sunday dinner. After eating, Lily cornered one of her brothers and his lover.

The two men nodded. “Yeah, Lils, we know,” Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy told her, frowning. He and his husband of seven years had been talking about children a lot recently. Neither really wanted to adopt, but they didn't really see any other options.

“Well, I have an idea. A solution, even,” the Slytherin said with a grin.

She paused then, for dramatic effect, but Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy was suddenly very impatient. “Well, what is it?”

Lily's grin widened. “I could have them for you.”

Albus and Scorpius stared at the redhead in shock for a long moment. Finally Albus spoke, “You're not seriously suggesting that you and Scorpius...” he paused, not wanting to say out loud what he was thinking and instead making an obscene hand gesture.

“Ew! No!” Lily giggled. Scorpius looked slightly offended. “It's not that you aren't attractive, Scorp, cause you totally are.”

“Lily –“ Albus said warningly.

“What? He's hot!” Lily smirked. Albus glared at his sister. “There was a time, back in school, that I would have jumped at the chance to get in his pants. But now he's like my brother, so no thanks.”

“Good,” Albus smiled. Scorpius frowned slightly, not sure if he should be upset or flattered.

Lily chuckled. “What I'm suggesting is that I be your surrogate.” Both boys looked confused. “Scorp provides the sperm, I provide the egg and the incubator.”

“Aahh...” Scorpius understood. “But that's a really big decision for you. Are you sure you're willing?”

“Would I have suggested it if I wasn't?”

“Alright, we get it. But...” Albus paused. “We have to talk about it.”

Lily nodded. “I expected that. Just let me know when you decide.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a big decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, m/m relationship   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy sat at the kitchen table of the home he shared with his husband of seven years. Neither man was speaking. They sat in silence for a very long time, each thinking carefully through what they were going to say next.

Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy bit his lip, wondering how his sister could put them in this situation. A little more than two weeks before she had offered to help the couple have a child. Now they needed to figure out if this was how they wanted to go about it. “I think it could work,” the brunet said eventually.

“Yeah?” Scorpius asked, still slightly unsure about the whole thing.

“Yeah, think about it,” Albus began. “She is my sister, so we share some DNA. That means that any kid of hers has at least some chance of looking like me.”

“But it's such a big thing to ask of her,” Scorpius frowned.

“We're not asking, she offered.”

Scorpius stayed silent for a long time. Albus waited patiently. Finally, the blond spoke. “But what if they end up with red hair?”

Albus grinned, “Does that mean yes?”

Scorpius nodded and Albus practically jumped over the table to give the other Gryffindor a huge kiss.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys agreed to let Lily help them have kids, so now here's a glimpse at the happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, m/m relationship  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Lily Luna Potter felt like a blimp. She was a little over eight months pregnant with her brother's husband's daughter and had a huge belly. She sighed happily as she sat down in the middle of the couch in the house her brother owned.

Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy smiled at his sister as he placed a pillow behind her back as she got comfortable. One of the conditions to her carrying his child was that she would move into his house. This way he and his husband would always be there to help if she needed anything. He sat down on the couch next to her and placed a hand on her belly.

Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy sat on the other side of the redhead carrying his offspring and smiled warmly at her. “Need anything, Lils?” he asked, concerned. Lily shook her head no and closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the couch. Scorpius's smile widened and he placed his hand next to his husband's on the Slytherin's round belly.

Rose Maria Weasley watched her three best friends from across the room, thinking about how cute a picture they made.

Just then, the baby started kicking, making Lily giggle slightly. Albus and Scorpius turned their heads to watch the movement in her belly with awe, grinning like loons.


End file.
